Doppelgängers
by TDA792
Summary: Quite soon after the events of the Collector Base, Commander Shepard meets someone, with whom they share a lot of qualities...
1. Parallel Lives

**A/N: Hey. This is just an idea I had, about what would happen if two particular people were to meet... sorry for the poor writing this time around, I just wanted to get my idea down FAST. **

* * *

><p><strong>Doppelgängers<strong>

_16:32 [Standard Earth Time]  
><em>_Saturday 14th February 2185  
><em>_Normandy SR-2  
><em>_Deck 2  
><em>_Airlock_

Commander John Shepard felt his hope of living slowly ebb away from him; clinging onto the side of the _Normandy_'s airlock, he felt his fingers clutch helplessly at the shiny metal floor. He was going to fall; and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tali and Garrus had both managed to jump into the _Normandy_ A-OK, but he hadn't; they had both retreated into the depths of the ship, leaving him and Joker, the pilot, who stared wide-eyed at Shepard as he slid backwards. What could he do? If he tried to help, he'd end up injuring himself!

Then suddenly, salvation! It came in the form of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, as she reached out a three-fingered gloved hand to Shepard, which he gratefully took. He used it to help pull himself up into the airlock, amidst Joker's cover fire. The airlock door slid back into place, and the three of them spun around and through the door leading into the main section of the _Normandy_.

Joker threw down his assault rifle and limped into the pilot's chair. He took the controls, and, like the expert he was, flew the ship quickly out of the range of the exploding Collector Base; but they weren't safe yet!

"Engaging FTL drives," said EDI, "destination: Galactic Core Mass Relay."

Even through the ship, Shepard could feel the heat of the exploding Collector Base behind them.

Then, all of a sudden, the ship zoomed forwards, evading the exploding ship.

No sooner had they activated FTL, the ship disengaged again. A huge, glowing-red Mass Relay hung in their midst; the Omega 4 Relay's twin. The _Normandy_ sped up as it gathered the unknown energy, and then shot like a slingshot out into the darkness of space.

Shepard felt a slight, unnerving jolt, as though they had crashed into something. _Must__be__this__particular__relay_, thought Shepard rationally. That had to be what it was.

All was quiet.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief he did not know he had been holding. He looked over at Tali, and smiled. He could tell that she was smiling, too. They had survived the suicide mission! Shepard stepped over to her, and took her hand in his. He turned his head to Joker and said half-jokingly "Well, I guess you really are the 'best damn pilot in the fleet',"

Joker nodded appreciatively. He glanced at the position Shepard and Tali were in, then smirked and looked away. Suddenly EDI's blue dome popped up.

"Shepard?" it said, and Shepard looked at the AI, "You have an incoming call from the Illusive Man."

Shepard looked at the other two. "Guess I'd better go speak with him…" he said.

Tali touched Shepard's shoulder as he started to turn away. "Don't take too long…" she whispered in his ear.

Commander Shepard lifted the iron girder that was blocking his way. He stepped carefully through, and into the circular ray of light that was the quantum communicator thingymabob. As he entered, he could clearly see the image of the Illusive Man's office; however, it had moved, and was now orbiting a bright blue star.

"Commander Shepard," came the familiarly accented voice, with barely contained anger. "It seems you are making a habit of costing me more than time and money,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shepard replied, "I can't hear you. I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line."

The Illusive Man stood up. "Shepard, don't think that you can just do as you wis-"

Shepard looked up. "Joker, lose this channel," he said.

A distant "Aye, aye, Commander,", then the communicator went blank. The Illusive Man gazed vaguely at the spot where Shepard's pixelated image had been.

Shepard strode out of the Science Lab. He had the intention of meeting Miss vas Normandy just outside the CIC elevator doors. As Shepard walked past Kelly Chambers, she nodded to him respectfully and appreciatively; he had saved her life.

Shepard stopped as he reached Tali. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. They both stepped into the elevator, Shepard grinning like an idiot. The doors slid shut, and the elevator began its ascent.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_16:32 [Standard Earth Time]  
><em>_Saturday 14th February 2185  
><em>_Normandy SR-2  
><em>_Deck 2  
><em>_Airlock_

Commander Jane Shepard felt her hope of living slowly ebb away from her; clinging onto the side of the _Normandy_'s airlock, she felt her fingers clutch helplessly at the shiny metal floor. She was going to fall; and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tali and Garrus had both managed to jump into the _Normandy_ A-OK, but she hadn't; they had both retreated into the depths of the ship, leaving her and Joker, the pilot, who stared wide-eyed at Shepard as she slid backwards. What could he do? If he tried to help, he'd end up injuring himself!

Then at last, salvation! It came in the form of Garrus Vakarian, as he reached out a three-fingered hand to Shepard, which she gratefully took. She used it to help pull herself up into the airlock, amidst Joker's cover fire. The airlock door slid back into place, and the three of them spun around and through the door leading into the main section of the _Normandy_.

Joker threw down his assault rifle and limped into the pilot's chair. He took the controls, and, like the expert he was, flew the ship quickly out of the range of the exploding Collector Base; but they weren't safe yet!

"Engaging FTL drives," said EDI, "destination: Galactic Core Mass Relay."

Even through the ship, Shepard could feel the heat of the exploding Collector Base behind them.

Then, all of a sudden, the ship zoomed forwards, evading the exploding ship.

No sooner had they activated FTL, the ship disengaged again. A huge, glowing-red Mass Relay hung in their midst; the Omega 4 Relay's twin. The _Normandy_ sped up as it gathered the unknown energy, and then shot like a slingshot out into the darkness of space.

Shepard felt a massive something bump against the side of the ship, as though they had crashed into something at full-force. _Must __be __this __particular __relay_, thought Shepard rationally. That had to be what it was.

All was quiet.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief she did not know she had been holding. She looked over at Joker, and smiled. They had survived the suicide mission! She said only half-jokingly "Well, I guess you really are the 'best damn pilot in the fleet',"

Joker nodded appreciatively. "Well, I couldn't have done it without EDI, though." He said, looking fondly at the AI.

Suddenly said AI's blue dome popped up.

"Shepard?" it said, and Shepard looked at the AI, "You have an incoming call from the Illusive Man."

Shepard looked at Joker. "Guess I'd better go speak with him…" she said. Joker nodded, and turned away from Shepard as she turned away and walked down towards the CIC.

Commander Shepard lifted the iron girder that was blocking her way. She stepped carefully through, and into the circular ray of light that was the quantum communicator thingymajig. As she entered, she could clearly see the image of the Illusive Man's office; however, it had moved, and was now orbiting a bright blue star.

"Commander Shepard," came the familiarly accented voice, with barely contained anger. "It seems you are making a habit of costing me more than time and money,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shepard replied, "I can't hear you. I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line."

The Illusive Man stood up. "Shepard, don't think that you can just do as you wis-"

Shepard looked up. "Joker, lose this channel," she said.

A distant "Aye, aye, Commander,", then the communicator went blank. The Illusive Man gazed vaguely at the spot where Shepard's pixelated image had been.

Shepard strode out of the Science Lab. She had the intention of getting some well-deserved sleep in her quarters for a few hours. As Shepard walked past Kelly Chambers, she nodded to her respectfully and appreciatively; she had saved her life.

Shepard stopped at the elevator doors. She clicked a button on the wall, and the doors opened. She stepped solitarily into the elevator. The doors slid shut, and the elevator began its ascent.

Neither John nor Jane knew it, but things were about to change…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, guessed what's gonna happen yet? Of course you have...  
>Anyway, plz review, wanna hear your comments and ideas! To quote a particular scientist: "The future hasn't been written yet! You can make it whatever you want it to be!"<br>Well... within reason, I guess.**


	2. Simultaneous Equations

The doors to Commander Shepard's captain's cabin slid smoothly open. In response to this, the once darkened room was suddenly illuminated by the ceiling lights, casting two thick black shadows of two people in love out into the hall.

The two of them stood on the threshold of Shepard's cabin. It was the first time that Shepard had actually come up her with anyone else; he motioned with his arm for Tali to go first.

"Ladies first," he said smoothly. Tali gave a small giggle at being called a 'lady' as she stepped forwards. The two of them crossed the small area in front of them, and into Shepard's private quarters. Shepard again motioned to Tali towards the black-and-white striped couch. She nodded and collapsed rather unceremoniously onto it. A second later, she felt her Commander sit down beside her. He sighed heavily. He thought he heard a faint clunking sound; but it must have been nothing. He turned to Tali.

"So," he said, light-heartedly. "We made it."

"Yes," Tali agreed, smiling behind her visor as realisation hit. "We did…"

"…and that means that I've got you all to myself," Shepard winked. Tali took a stance of mock aggressiveness.

"Just so you know, I'm running a fever, and there's this stuff blocking my sinuses that I can't even describe." She noticed Shepard's concerned expression. "Oh, don't worry," she said, instantly dropping the act. "It's not that bad, really, compared to what it could have been like."

Shepard's concerned face transformed into a grin. "In your sinuses, huh?" he said slowly. "Does that mean I put it in the wrong hole?" This earned him a sharp smack on the shoulder.

"Shepard, you bosh'tet," she said playfully. Shepard raised his hands in surrender.

"Kidding!" he said.

An awkward silence.

"So…" said Shepard again. "Whadayya wanna do?"

"Well…" He could have _sworn_ she was grinning right now. "I had a few things in mind…" she said as she moved so that she was sitting on his lap. Shepard smiled stupidly.

"I'm listening…"

Suddenly, they both heard the distinctive sound of a toilet being flushed, and a door opening. A voice rang out.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>_…_

The doors to Commander Shepard's captain's cabin slid smoothly open. In response to this, the once darkened room was suddenly illuminated by the ceiling lights, casting a single thick black shadow out into the hall. Commander Jane Shepard sighed heavily as she stepped in through the door.

Shepard walked over to her desk. She clicked on the mouse of her computer terminal: she had no mail. She again sighed, and spoke out loud to no-one in particular.

"I _made_it…"

Suddenly, she felt the urge to visit the little commander's room. She stood up and turned towards the bathroom door. Just then, she heard a heavy clunk come from somewhere; it didn't seem to have a general source, just… _everywhere_. Jane looked up and around the ceiling: nothing. Shrugging it off, she stepped into the bathroom.

_Several minutes later…_

Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. _Commander __Jane __Shepard_, she thought triumphantly. _Hero __of __Elysium, __Saviour __of __the __Citadel. __I __wonder __what __title __they__'__ll __think __up __next__…_

Shepard took her hands out from under the steady stream of lukewarm water, and in doing so made it stop altogether. She turned around, and waved her hand over the flush sensor. The toilet made its distinctive noise as water filled its bowl. Shepard paid it no attention as she turned towards the door. It slid silently open, and, in stepping out of the bathroom, she saw somebody that should usually not be physically possible for her to see.

Shepard struggled to comprehend what she saw. It would appear that Tali was in her quarters uninvited. Usually given a situation like this she would have assumed that Tali wanted to speak to her about something; it didn't matter that she hadn't asked to visit. Jane had grown to like the quarian, caring for her as if she would a little sister. But Tali was with somebody, in a rather suggestive position. Jane didn't know the man she was with. In fact, this man was human, not quarian, so the fact that Tali was sitting on his lap made little sense to Jane. All she knew was that her quarian 'little sister' was with a human man she didn't know, and presumed the worst. She finally managed to get some words out, after what seemed like a lifetime of staring at the two.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>John and Tali both looked around sharply at the intruder. There had been someone in here the whole time? Both of them went rigid with shock that someone had actually had the nerve to break into the Commanding Officer's Quarters onboard a starship. John looked more closely, hoping to identify this person. It was a woman; somebody who he didn't know. He was still in shock as this unknown woman came striding right around the models of ships, right up to him, and punched him right in the face.<p>

Tali gasped in horror as her Commander's head recoiled from the impact, slamming into the headrest of the couch. She thought she saw a tooth fly out of his mouth, but she wasn't focused on that. All she knew was that _someone_ had had the guts to break into the cabin, and assault her Captain. This would have been unheard of on the Migrant Fleet. She jumped up and grabbed John's assailant around the neck, pulling her back away from him. The woman looked around in shock at Tali's defence. She immediately stopped under the younger woman's attempt.

John jumped up, clutching his bloody nose. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. "Stop this at once!"

Jane stopped at once, surprised by this man's outburst. _Ordering __me __around __on __my __own __ship, __after __breaking __into __my __own __cabin?_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tali's comment.

"Who _are _you?"

Jane looked around at Tali in surprise. Was this a joke?

"Tali, it's me," said Jane firmly.

"Who is this guy?" Jane demanded. The answer almost knocked her down.

"Don't you know… who he is?" asked Tali.

"I am Commander Shepard of the _Normandy_," said the man. "and who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo! They meet at last! what's gonna happen? Stay tuned, oh, and please review!  
>This is TDA792, we're done here (For now...)<strong>


	3. Dual Developments

_00:01 [Standard Earth Time]  
><em>_Sunday 15__th__ February 2185  
><em>_Normandy SR-2  
><em>_Deck 2  
><em>_Science Lab_

Commander Jane Shepard was not happy.

NOT happy.

Ever since she'd had the guts to stand up to the Tali-abuser, she'd been shipped off to the science lab, despite her instruction for them to let her go. Mutiny, that had to be what it was. Even as she thought these things, she watched Mordin typing away on his personal computer, analysing, checking. He had taken a sample of her blood or whatever he had taken when he shoved a double-barrelled syringe unceremoniously into her arm as soon as she'd arrived. One barrel pushed a little clear liquid in; the other extracted a crimson liquid that she believed to be her blood. Admittedly, she had felt calmer for it, and she had been sat down on a crate overlooking the _Normandy_'s drive core. A containment shield had been erected to keep her from leaving. It was a bit humiliating for a ship's captain to be imprisoned on her on ship, by her own ship, but nonetheless, she felt calm.

She saw Mordin furrow his brow in confusion for a few seconds, before glancing at her. He left the safety of his work desk and strode over to the shield. Shepard gazed up at him dopily.

"Can you hear me?" inquired the Salarian scientist.

"Yeh, I can hear ya, doc," slurred Jane, smiling lopsidedly. "I dunno what you injected me with, but everything's gone… all peaceful-like…" she continued slowly.

"Yes, yes, would be effects from mild anaesthetic you were given. Calms, tranquils; should wear off in only a few minutes.

"What is your name?" asked the professor. Shepard looked mildly confused.

"Your name? What do they call you?" clarified doctor Solus.

"I understand the question, doc, but I don't get why it's necessary…" returned Shepard elusively.

"Nevertheless, what is it?"

"They… …the name's Shepard; Jane Shepard, Commander of the _Normandy SR-2_, sole survivor on Mindoir, sole survivor on Akuze," stated Jane somewhat proudly. "and the sole person who remembers who the fuck I am!" she roared suddenly.

"Intriguing. Do try to calm down, miss… Shepard," Mordin replied. "EDI, could you call the Commander down for me?"

"Certainly, doctor," EDI stated crisply.

A few minutes later, John Shepard stepped into the science lab.

"You wanted to see me, doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, fascinating discovery," Mordin babbled. "Subject believes she is Commander Shepard, research indicates her DNA is identical to yours; obviously there is a change in the XY chromosome, but other than that, the same! Calls herself 'Jane'. Preliminary thoughts indicated this is the Jane to your John Doe." Mordin breathed in heavily. "Fascinating."

John moved over to the containment field. Jane looked up at him.

"Jane? Jane Shepard," he asked.

"That's me!"

"Where were you born, Jane?"

"Born and raised on Mindoir, in the Attican Traverse," Jane spoke loudly. "Don't try and find it; it's dead, gone, destroyed by batarian slavers. I hid in a damn refrigerator whilst they murdered my family; they actually found me, and would have put a bit more than a bullet in me if I hadn't been saved by the Alliance marines that arrived just in time. So don't you DARE tell me I'm not who I say I am, because I've seen some pretty damn serious shit!" Jane was on her feet. John had taken a half-step backwards.

"I… I'm sorry to hear that, Jane," he said slowly, "How did you get on board the _Normandy_?"

"I used the door, genius," replied Jane sarcastically. "After sending the Collector's Home station to kingdom-come."

John raised an eyebrow. "I see… what—what did you do before that?"

"Born, raised, rescued, enlisted, survived some impossible odds by myself on some godforsaken planet, defeated Saren Arterius and his Reaper flagship _Sovereign_ at the Battle of the Citadel, died, got rebuilt by Cerberus." Jane said tiredly.

"Jane?"

"Yes, what?"

"You just described my life."


End file.
